Loving You
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: Interlude of my story, ‘The Quidditch Exchange’; future chapter; Draco and Hermione go to the Valentines party at the Three Broomsticks, karaoke and fluff, what more could you ask for? D/Hr, H/G, C/Geo, F/A, R/P. (Complete)


Author: Oliver's Prinzess

Title: Loving You

Summary: Interlude of my story, 'The Quidditch Exchange'; future chapter; Draco and Hermione go to the Valentines party at the Three Broomsticks, karaoke and fluff, what more could you ask for? D/Hr, H/G, C/Geo, F/A, R/P.

Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned the HP characters, but I don't… the song credits are at the end……

"Are you sure about this 'Mione?" Ron whined. They were getting ready for the Hogsmead trip slash Valentines party. Hermione was trying to help Ron pick out an outfit to impress Parvati.

"Yes Ron, I think she'll like it." Hermione set the rest of the clothes on his bed. "I have to go now, Chrissie is helping me with my hair. Chrissie offered to help after the fiasco at the beginning of the year. Parvati, who everyone thought was permanently attached to Lavender's hip, and Hermione were no longer talking to Lavender.

"Have fun 'Mione." Ron smiled at his friend as she walked out the door to the girls' dorm.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"So do you want magenta or pink?" Chrissie was going through her charmed hair supplies.

"Well my dress is that black one remember I had mom send it up." Then it dawned on Chrissie and she quickly ran to her trunk and grabbed a small rectangle pouch.

"Here I know exactly how we are styling your hair, I think we'll keep your hair color the way it is, but with slight streaks of rose. A messy, but not like as if Crookshanks did it, bun and hold it in place with these," she reached into her pouch and pulled out a pair of onyx and ruby chopsticks.

"Oh my, those are beautiful. I can't wear those." Hermione stared at the small sticks.

"Nope, not going to work 'Mione, you WILL wear these if I have to charm them to stay there until I take them out." Chrissie gave her a look that said exactly what she meant.

"Oh thank you so much Chrissie." She gave her friend a hug.

"Well I better get ready, let me know when you want me to do your hair, okay?" Chrissie went to get her dress.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a bit then." The girls went to do their own things.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

"Do you think she'll like it?" George showed Fred the heart shaped pendant.

"I think she'll love it. This what I got Angelina," Fred pulled out a box of his own, it held what looked like a small diamond bracelet, but in fact, it was charmed to change colors like a mood stone.

"Wow, that is nice. Ang will love it."

"You think so?"

"Yes definitely. Okay enough of this, we need to get ready." The twins got dressed and waited with the rest of the guys in the Gryffindor common room. Even Draco was there. The guys were standing around chatting when Ginny walked to the end of the stairs and cleared her throat.

"Guys, here are your dates," Ginny announced. The other girls walked down the stairs and looked at their respective dates. The boys just stood there and stared.

"I think we finally did it girls, they're speechless." The other girls giggled as they retrieved their dates and then walked down to the entrance hall to get to the carriages.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Hogsmead, as always, was decked out for the holiday. Enchanted rose trees shed rose petals, the faerie lights that were blinking red, white, and pink, were hung throughout the small village. The couples all walked over to the Three Broomsticks. On the outside, it looked like the normal pub, but once inside, no one could even recognize it. The whole inside looked much bigger than normal. Where the bar had been a small stage was set up with a muggle karaoke machine, some of the seventh year Ravenclaws were up there singing. Where all of the tables and booths use to be, the space was transformed into a dance floor and smaller tables lined it.

"Wow," Ginny was clinging to Harry's arm. Harry smiled down at her.

"I'll second that," Hermione saw the karaoke machine and squealed. "I am going to do that." Draco gave her a look, "But after we dance of course." Draco winked at her.

The couples found tables close to each other. Many of the guys, that actually bought their dates gifts, gave the girls their gifts. As predicted, Angelina was ecstatic, she absolutely loved her bracelet, so much, and then she jumped up and gave Fred a kiss. After they broke apart, the other couples just cheered and whistled, Fred sat back down a little bit dazed.

"Oh George, its beautiful. Could you put it on me?" George nodded and carefully placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. "Thank you so much." As she turned to him she looked up at him and smiled. He bent his head down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Then he winked at her.

"Aww, how sweet, " the table erupted in laughter at Draco's comment, while Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. Chrissie and George blushed the color of Chrissie's dress.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

After dancing for three whole songs. Hermione and Chrissie went over to the stage where a guy name Joe was running the karaoke machine. Chrissie insisted that Hermione go first. They looked through the songbooks and found their perfect songs. As Hermione walked out on stage, Chrissie went back to the table that she and George had been sharing with Draco and Hermione.

"What is she going to sing Chris?"

"First of all, its Chrissie, second, it's a surprise." She smiled knowingly, which only made him more nervous. He had bought Hermione a pendant that was a silver dragon that had ruby eyes and it was dotted with emerald chips as scales. He hadn't found the time to give it to her.

"Hullo, this song goes out to my date," Hermione winked at Draco and waited for the intro to start.

I know all about, 'bout your reputation

And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Everytime that I'm were you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making

But what you're giving I am happy to be taking

'Coz no-one's ever made me feel the way I feel

When I'm in your arms

They say you're something I should do without

They don't know what goes on when the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Hermione was really getting into the music, now she was dancing on stage. The others just cheered her on.

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong

I should try to run

But I just can't seem to

'Coz every time I run you're the one I run to

I can't do with out what you do to me

I don't care if I'm in too deep

I know all about, 'bout your reputation

And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Everytime that I'm were you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can't fight it anymore

Oh I know I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Loving you isn't really something I should do

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you

I should try to be strong

But baby, you're the right kind of wrong

As the song faded, everyone in the Three Broomsticks stood up and applauded and cheered her as she walked off the stage back to Draco.

"There is no bloody way, that I am following that!" Chrissie yelled out over the crowd.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

When the students returned to the castle, everyone was still talking about Hermione's performance. Draco and Hermione walked around the castle to get away form the crowd.

"'Mione, I have something for you." She watched as he pulled a box out of his jacket. He opened it for her and she gasped.

"Oh Draco, that is so beautiful." She stood there wide-eyed at the pendant.

"I had a feeling that you would like it." He took it out of the box and put it on her.

"Thank you," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Then he dipped his head down to her and kissed her deeply. He then pulled away and stared into her eyes. 

"I love you Hermione Granger."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." They went back to kissing. They didn't see the group that had gathered near the end of the hall. 

"Finally!" Harry whispered loudly to the group who just giggled quietly and smiled, then they walked away.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Happy Valentines Day!!!

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

A/N: Song Credit: "The Right Kind Of Wrong"  © 2000 Curb Records & LeAnn Rimes

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3


End file.
